Illyana Rasputina (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Darkchylde | Aliases = Little Snowflake, Magik, Lightchylde, Redflag #133 | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = New Mutants, formerly Hellions, Bratpack | Relatives = Grigory Rasputin (paternal great-granfather, deceased) Elena (paternal great-grandmother, deceased) Ivan (paternal great-granduncle) Grigory Rasputin (paternal grandfather, deceased) Nikolai Rasputin (father, deceased) Alexandra Rasputina (mother, deceased) Vladimir Rasputin (paternal uncle, deceased) unknown aunt (deceased), Mr. Mishchenko (deceased) Piotr Rasputin (Colossus) (brother), Mikhail Rasputin (brother) Larisa, Konstantin, Klara, Dimitriy (paternal cousins, deceased) Peter (nephew) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Limbo; Ship; X-Factor Complex, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 130lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = She was temporarily aged to a 13 year old teenager after being in Limbo. As Darkchylde, she has horns, a tail, and hooves. | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = True Sorceress Supreme of Limbo & Ruler of Limbo, Adventurer, Student | Education = High School | Origin = Mutant, became sorceress while in Limbo | PlaceOfBirth = Ust-Ordynski Collective, near Lake Baikal, Siberia, Union of Soviet Socialist Republics | PlaceOfDeath = Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum | First = Giant-Size X-Men #1 | Death = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 #303 | HistoryText = Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina was born on the Soviet collective farm called the Ust-Ordynski Collective near Lake Baikal in Siberia. She was the youngest of three mutant siblings. Her brothers were the X-Man Piotr, aka Colossus, and the cosmonaut Mikhail. America Somehow, Miss Locke captured Illyana along with several other of the X-Men's loved ones until they rescued her leader Arcade from Dr. Doom. After they were freed, Colossus allowed his sister to stay in the United States. Piotr felt that his sister would be safe and should not be used as a government tool like their older brother Mikhail. Limbo At the age of six, Illyana was kidnapped by Belasco and taken to Limbo and the X-Men followed. While there, she also ran into alternate versions of the X-Men that did not return to their own dimension. While attempting to return to their dimension, Belasco grabbed Illyana and Sprite held her arm and she lost her grip. She was taken by Belasco, then he had turned part of her soul into a Bloodstone, giving her great potential for power and allowing him to control her. She is then rescued by Storm and Cat, alternate versions of Ororo Munroe and Kitty Pryde. For a while, she was instructed in magic by Storm and instructed in combat by Cat. Illyana had to constantly battle to demons and some of that reality's versions of the X-Men, including killing her brother and Nightcrawler, to survive. After attempting to return home to her reality, she eventually became Belasco's apprentice while secretly gaining advise from Storm's astral form. Belasco attempted to use Illyana as a pawn to bring about the Elder Gods. At this time, her own mutant powers of teleportation discs was discovered. She was forced to kill Cat, who was possessed by Belasco, to save the life of Storm, whom she later killed to save from being used in Belasco's sacrifice. After burying Storm, she briefly teleported home to her parents farm, where they did not recognize her and she returned to Limbo, where she magically caused her own life force energy to manifest the Soulsword and defeated Belasco. A simple looking blade upon its origin, it began to develop intricate designs and forms upon itself the more Illyana used it, becoming more powerful with each use. When she returned to Earth, she was a thirteen year old teenager, the same age as Kitty, but to the X-Men, due to her captivity in Limbo, where she spent years while only mere moments elapsed on Earth, it was only seconds after Kitty had lost her grip of Illyana's arm. She and Kitty became very close and seemed to share a link. As Magik, Illyana joined the New Mutants. New Mutants Illyana first traveled to London with Moira MacTaggert to help Gabrielle Haller with her autistic son. Next, Belasco made an attempt to recapture Illyana by sending his minion S'ym. After overwhelming the New Mutants, Illyana secretly uses her magic to defeat had him swear to her allegiance. After Kitty and Doug Ramsey were captured by the White Queen, Illyana publicly outed that she was a sorceress to her teammates and traveled to the Massachusetts Academy and battled the Hellions and later, a Demon Bear. After, she aided the X-Men battling the Dire Wraiths and revealed to her brother that she was a sorceress. After a brief battle with Warlock, the New Mutants welcomed him as their new member. The New Mutants next battled Kulan Gath with the Avengers and the X-Men and after most of the heroes perished, Magik and Dr. Strange traveled back in time to before it happened, erasing the event. She also aided her two teammates, Sunspot and Wolfsbane, when they were possessed with Cloak and Dagger's powers. After attempting to rescue Sunspot and Magma from the Gladiators, Illyana is taken away by Magneto, per Prof. Xavier's request, to battle the Beyonder. Upon returning, the Beyonder brought-out Illyana's dark half, the Darkchylde. She teleported her friends to Limbo and attacked them until Kitty used Illyana's Soulsword on her and returned her to her natural form. Upon returning, she again battled the Gladiators for Sunspot and Magma, but learned that they were being held by a former New Mutant, Karma. After tracking Karma to Madripoor, then Cairo, the New Mutants were joined by Storm and all of them were possessed by Karma, save Illyana and Mirage. Illyana and Mirage escaped in one of Illyana's teleportation discs to a possible future where the New Mutants were evil and murdering pawns of Karma. They returned and after Mirage was possessed, Illyana and Warlock released Karma of the Shadow King who was controlling her and Karma defeated him on the Astral Plane. Later, the Beyonder wiped the New Mutants out of existence then reformed them, angry that Illyana refused his 'gift' of her power being transferred to Kitty. However, they seemed detached, and Magneto was tricked by Empath into having them join the Hellions to see if Emma Frost could help. They eventually returned to normal. Sy'm used Magik during Inferno, forcing her to use spells that would weaken the dimensional barriers and transform her into the demonic Darkchylde. She found a way to stop Inferno, although she knew it risked her no longer existing. Colossus found a badly damaged armor, but Illyana was still alive inside. Opening it, he found Illyana had returned to her natural age. Her Souldsword magically came into Shadowcat's possession, eventually ending up resting in a rock outside of Excalibur's lighthouse headquarters. Legacy Virus Colossus took her to her parents, but her father and mother were soon murdered by agents looking for a way to stop a mutant called the Soul Skinner. The Soul Skinner's mind control was ineffective on children, however he came across a device that could age others. He sought to use Illyana's powers for his evil purposes. The X-Men were able to stop the Soul Skinner and prevent Illyana from re-aging. However, while examining her they learned that she had contracted the Legacy Virus. Illyana died from the virus despite efforts to cure her. She was the first known victim of the virus. Her death greatly troubled Colossus, who had been on a mission looking for information on the virus when she passed away. During Illyana's funeral, Colossus abandoned the X-Men and joined Magneto's Acolytes. It was later discovered that sometime in the past, Illyana's older brother Mikhail had traveled back in time and met her when she was with the New Mutants. He showed Illyana a future where she had died of the virus, but said he had found a cure and could alter her DNA to provide it. Although her New Mutants teammates clashed with the future versions of themselves, Mikhail was allowed to try and make her immune. In reality, he transferred the virus to her, hoping that her mystical powers could form an immunity while she was still young. Illyana's teammate Karma removed their memories of the incident. Upon defeating her mother and Belasco, Amanda Sefton began wielding the Soulsword, the name of Magik, and control of Limbo. Return At some point, a rift was opened between Earth and Limbo, pulling several of the New X-Men into the realm where Belasco captured and tortured some of them. Magik assisted them in battle and managed to free them. She also taught Pixie a teleportation spell. Following the destruction of the Xavier Institute, Illyana returned to Earth after realizing it was in her power. However, she saw the remains of the school, thought of Piotr and Kitty, and returned to Limbo until she could return again. | Powers = *''Stepping Discs: ability to mentally control "stepping discs", which allowed her to teleport from one location to another, which are part of a dimension known as Limbo in the Marvel Universe. This dimension is specifically known alternately as "Demonic Limbo", "Limbo-Belasco", or "Otherplace". However, when Illyana mentally calls for a Stepping Disc she must use Limbo as a midway point before she can teleport to an alternate location. It is not known if she was genetically predetermined to travel through Limbo, or if she did so because, having been spirited there as a child, it was the alternate dimension she was instinctively aware of. Magik has succeeded in teleporting herself across continents, from one continent to another, and even interplanetary and intergalactic distances on occasion. Apparently she can mentally scan Limbo while on Earth in order to locate whoever she wishes to teleport from Limbo down to her on Earth. :Unlike most other teleporters in the Marvel Universe, Magik could teleport through time as well as space. She has teleported moments, days or centuries into the past or future. Especially early on, she had difficulty modulating this ability and would often inadvertently travel through time and space when intending to teleport only through space. Magik was told by Dr. Strange that she had potential for great feats of manipulating time on a wider scale. *Sorcery: Magik is the sorceress supreme of her Limbo dimension. The extent of her powers there are all powerful, and powerful demons of Limbo did not dare challenge her. Magik can probably cast any magic spell that Belasco could, having had access to his store of sorcerous knowledge. Her sorcery was a unique mix of black magic that she learned from Belasco and white magic she was taught by an alternative-reality Ororo Munroe. On one occasion she was shown to have easily inhibited the powers of The Enchantress while in Limbo despite The Enchantress being a powerful sorceress in her own right. :On Earth she is limited to Astral Projection, a Mystical Sense (ability to detect mystical presences), Simple Spells, and Summoning her Soulsword. *Limbo Control: Magik’s Limbo, also known as Otherplace, was not a void as such, but rather a small pocket dimension that is tenuously connected to True Limbo where time does not pass in a physical sense and as a result no one can age or die. The matter within Magik’s Limbo could be shaped and transformed by the thoughts and emotions of the sorcerer who is its master. *Mystical Armor: The more that Magik uses her magical power on any occasion, the more mystical armor appears on her body. The nature and origin of this armor is as yet unknown. Along with the armor, Magik’s appearance would become more demonic including horns, hooves or a tail. The mystical armor is a natural power of whoever rules in Limbo. *Psionic Shields: she has impenetrable psionic shields, most likely a result of the time she spent in Limbo and the effects of her partially demonic soul. As such even powerful telepaths such as Charles Xavier, Emma Frost and Rachel Summers could not mentally read Illyana's thoughts or sense her psionically. | Abilities = * Magik is highly skilled in the black magic of Limbo granted by the patron of Belesco Chthon as well as white magic of Earth granted by the patron of Storms lineage Oshtur. Illyana is also highly skilled in ancient weaponry, typically axes and swords. Even without her Soul Sword, she led an attack on hordes of rebelling demons using only an axe without suffering any injuries and succeeding in quelling their rebellion. | Strength = *Normal human female'' with moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = *''Mystical Limitations: Magik's magical abilities are far more limited in Earth's dimension. *Dark Half: However, use of dark magic could also trigger a demonic 'Darkchylde' form. *Stepping Disk Burden: The farther she travels the less control she has. If she doesn't concentrate while teleporting she can inadvertently teleport through time as well as space. Going through time is far worse than simply traversing space; after such jaunts she is psychically drained and must regain her strength before attempting another great teleport. Magik has sense honed this ability and no longer has difficulty differentiating time and space with vast jumps. | Equipment = | Transportation = Stepping Discs | Weapons = The Soulsword | OtherMedia = * X-Men: The Animated Series * X-Men Legends * Ultimate X-Men | Notes = *The New Mutants' encounter with Mikhail Rasputin was retroactively added in the miniseries 'Truth or Death'. It supposedly takes place between New Mutants #25 and #26. She first appeared as magik in [[New Mutants Vol 1 14|''New Mutants #14]]. * Mikhail is the one that set up the infection of Illyana with the legacy virus, as an attempt to save her from it. | Trivia = *"Ilyana" is the feminine of the Russian masculine name "Ilya," neither of which has an English equivalent. * Illyana has a stuffed doll called "Bamfy" which looks like Nightcrawler. | Links = *UncannyXmen.net spotlight on Illyana Nikolievna Rasputin *Marvel Directory entry on Illyana Nikolievna Rasputin *Sorceress Supreme - an Illyana Rasputin fan site }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:New Mutants members Category:Hellions members Category:Magicians Category:X-Men members Category:Exiles members Category:Teleporters Category:Chronokinesis Category:Time Travelers Category:Astral Projection Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Energy Senses Category:Hooves Category:Summoning Category:Rasputin Family Category:198 Mutants Category:Legacy Virus Victims Category:Sorcerer Supreme Category:Magicians Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidate Category:Utopians Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Deceased Characters